


Human

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Murder, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Джено ненавидит роботов.Ренджуну всё равно.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 2





	Human

Роботов отличить легко.

Они смотрят… по-другому. Пустым взглядом, так, словно сквозь тебя, абсолютно не фокусируясь. 

Джено считает, это единственный промах разработчиков. И наверное, спасительный. Ведь иначе люди бы не знали, кто стоит рядом с ними: живой человек или кусок железа? Незнание — всегда ошибки. 

Джено не любит ошибки и ещё меньше — незнание.

Джено предпочитает знать, кто перед ним, но узнать, что симпатичный парень перед ним — чёртова железка немного огорчающе.  
— Hello, — ровным тоном, абсолютно неживым, произносит машина. — How can I help you?  
Джено хмурится, поворачивает голову в поисках живого человека. Находит Джонни.  
— О, прости, — спохватывается мужчина в белом халате и восклицает: — Ренджун, корейский!  
Джено видит, как ранее чёрные глаза начинают переливаться прозрачно голубым, а в следующую секунду, парень говорит на абсолютно чистом корейском:  
— Добрый день, чем я могу помочь?  
Джено игнорирует вопрос, подходит ближе к Джонни, смотрит тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Это ты с ним хотел меня познакомить? — хмуро спрашивает Ли. — С роботом?  
Ёнхо улыбается широкой улыбкой.  
— Не злись.  
Джено не злится. Он просто всей душой ненавидит это подобие людей. Поэтому то, что один из них стоит прямо за его спиной, немного напрягает.  
Джонни протягивает парню стакан с жидкостью, Джено послушно выпивает и всё же ждёт ответ на вопрос. Со вздыхает.  
— Босс приказал приставить его к тебе.  
Джено зол, Джено в ярости, Джено ненавидит роботов. Но оспорить приказ — не может. Не в том положении, но это не улучшает ситуацию.  
— Мне не нужна нянька.  
— Он считает иначе.

Первый порыв — ударить Джонни.

Второй — Ренджуна.

Джено с этими металлическими оболочками ничего общего иметь не хочет. Поэтому, глупого приказа Тэёна не понимает.  
— Зачем мне робот? — Джонни пожимает плечами. — У тебя нет жены. Это домашний робот, он будет тебе готовить и помогать с разными делами. Ничего такого, что может тебя возмутить.  
Джено хмыкает.

Возмутить.

Так Джонни называет его презрение машин. 

Они хотят, чтобы эта железка готовила ему еду и стирала рубашки. Чертовщина. Как будто ему пять лет. Что за глупости?  
Устав возражать и понимая, что это бесполезно, Джено машет рукой и Ёнхо широко улыбается. Поднимается, подходит к Ренджуну. Что-то нажимает на запястье. Чужие глаза вновь переливаются голубым. Ли поднимается следом, не прощаясь уходит, робот следует за ним. Спокойным, размеренным шагом. Не живым. От этого бросает в дрожь, потому что ну вот, перед тобой самый обычный парень. Но у него нет никаких понятий морали. Если ему покажут убивать, ему будет всё равно дети это или старики. Он будет убивать. С таким же лицом, без единой эмоции. Пока Джено едет домой, на Ренджуна на заднем сидении он старается не смотреть. Это по-детски глупо, но… но видеть его пустые глаза, пока что слишком непривычно. Слишком сложно. Вообще во всём слишком.  
Джено открывает дверь квартиры, мысленно делает пометку вписать Ренджуну код входа. Внутри — слишком чисто, чтобы называть родным домом. Джено тут только спит и ест. Никаких воспоминаний. Никакой привязанности. Никакого уюта.  
Парень проходит внутрь, робот плавно следует за ним. В холодильнике пусто, Джено вздыхает и с громким хлопком закрывает дверцу бесполезной коробки. Поворачивается, едва не вздрагивает: Ренджун стоит перед ним и даже не моргает. Жуткое зрелище, особенно для Джено.  
— Ты чего стоишь? — хмуро спрашивает Джено. — Садись.

Робот слушается, медленно садится на стул. Сидит так неестественно ровно, что Джено наконец понимает ещё одно отличие железа от людей — они идеальны. Люди не сидят вот так: голова прямо, руки на коленях. Люди не такие правильные. Машины — да. Ли пожимает плечами своим мыслям и идёт в душ. Когда возвращается — Ренджун всё также неподвижен.  
— Ты так собираешься всю ночь просидеть? Ренджун переводит взгляд на Джено. Будь он человеком, там был бы немой вопрос. А так — чёрная пустота.  
— Вам что-то не нравится? 

Всё.

Джено всё не нравится. 

Но говорить это груде металла бесполезно. — Люди так не делают.  
— Но меня всё…  
— Люди так не делают! — повышает голос Джено. Обычный человек извинился бы. Или согласился. Ренджун же выдаёт лишь:  
— Но я не человек.  
Джено от злости хочется что-нибудь разбить (главное, чтобы не голову Ренджуну), но он лишь уходит спать, оставляя парня сидеть на кухне.  
Ему сложно уснуть, он всё думает о роботе на кухне. Кто знает, в какой момент ему что-то замкнёт? Может он убьёт Джено, пока тот будет спать? Может Джено отравится одним из приготовленных завтраков?

Утром Джено просыпается от вкусного запаха еды. Непонимающе заходит на кухню, видит Ренджуна у плиты. Хмурится.  
Подходит ближе, робот поворачивается к парню, натягивает улыбку.  
— Доброе утро! Завтрак готов!

Джено недовольно поджимает губы и складывает руки на груди. Это уже даже не смешно. Ему не нравится всё, что происходит сейчас.  
— Больше не делай так, — чеканит он.  
Пару секунд глаза Ренджуна переливаются синим: он не может понять суть приказа. Включается дополнительная функция.  
— Больше не делать как?

Джено задумывается над тем, действительно ли Ренджун не понимает? Может ли быть такое, что прикидываться дурачком ему прописано в программе?  
— Не смей анализировать моё сознание чтобы узнать предпочтения, ясно? — для обычного человека, его тон был слишком грубым, это могло бы задеть, обидеть.

Ренджуну всё равно.

Робот склоняет голову.  
— Простите.

Джено окидывает парня презрительным взглядом и уходит, кидая напоследок:  
— Я не голоден.  
Омлет так и остаётся на столе нетронутым.

С тех пор Джено часто видит голубое переливание в чужих глазах. Ренджуну сложно подстроиться под него, но Ли это не особо заботит.  
Он с Ренджуном почти не говорит и вообще старается не обращать на него внимания. Словно его нет. Словно это что-то не требующее особого внимания. Как холодильник, например. Разницы особой нет. Ренджуну не бывает больно, Ренджуна невозможно ранить, у Ренджуна нет души и сердца тоже нет. Ренджун не умеет плакать, не умеет естественно смеяться. Ренджун не требует особого подбора слов, осторожного поведения. Он вообще ничего не требует.  
Только иногда застывает молчаливой тенью в другом конце комнаты. И тогда Джено почти чувствует вину. Почти верит, что Ренджун — живой. Настоящий. А в следующую секунду выкидывает эти глупые мысли из головы. Ренджун послушный, выполняет всё без лишних вопросов. Выполняет слишком идеально. Джено никак не может к этому привыкнуть. Он ищет причину накричать, наругать, оскорбить, а в ответ получает голубое переливание глаз и до тошноты надоевшее: «Простите».

А потом на дом Джено нападают и он застаёт Ренджуна с оружием в руках. Это выбивает весь воздух из лёгких, Джено в ступоре наблюдает за Хуаном, который убивает людей в его квартире. Робот делает всё точно, без единого изъяна, с холодным лицом стреляет в нападавших, пока Джено в шоке прячется за кроватью.  
Какого чёрта…

Ренджун перезаряжает пистолет и снова пускается в бой. Люди, что забрались в его дом валяются на полу трупами, а Джено даже пошевелиться не может. Что-то внутри него сломалось, он не может думать не о чём другом, кроме Ренджуна, что перерезает глотку последнему нападающему, непонятно откуда взявшимся ножом.

Кровь растекается у его ног, но робот лишь прячет оружие и становится ровно, словно военный. Военный робот.  
Джено медленно поднимается на ноги, осматривает окровавленную комнату, заваленную трупами, и яростно кричит прямо в бесстрастное лицо: — На кухню! Быстро!

Ренджун молча шагает в другое помещение, садится (спустя пару дней после, он освоил, что когда он на кухне, нужно сесть на стул).  
Джено потирает переносицу и резко чеканит: — Ренджун, скажи свой номер.  
На чужом лице что-то схожее с сомнениями. Сейчас это уже не кажется такой глупостью как раньше.  
— Ренджун, номер! — повышает голос Ли и машина ровным голосом диктует набор цифр. Джено напряжённо вбивает их в планшет, видит результат и снова трёт переносицу.  
— Какого чёрта, Ренджун? Какого чёрта ты военный робот? Какого чёрта ты делаешь у меня дома? Какого чёрта ты готовишь мне завтраки, хотя научен убивать?

Ренджун молчит, Джено понимает, что ждать ответа — бесполезно.

Просто этот факт выбивает почву из-под ног. Вдруг все его страхи по поводу Ренджуна становятся ещё реальней. Он, чёрт возьми, военный робот. Он живёт ради убийств. Это его смысл существования. Во рту становится горько.

Джено зло достаёт телефон и кричит Джонни в трубку, чтобы он забрал свою чёртову машину для убийств. Ренджун исчезает и Джено думает, что все проблемы — решены.

Оказывается, всё стало только хуже. Потому что его вдруг стало нехватать. Потому что он начал скучать за ним. За чёртовым роботом. За Ренджуном, что готовил ему и желал доброго утра, за его глазами и бледной кожей. Это странно, необъяснимо, парадоксально. Неправильно. Он не может скучать за оболочкой, не может хотеть вернуть его на свою кухню, когда это, буквально, убийца.  
Джено бьётся затылком о стену, надеясь выбить оттуда глупые мысли.

Но что делать с чувствами?

О боже, называть странные ощущения —чувствами язык не поворачивается. Потому что тогда Джено нужно признать, что он влюбился в робота. В кусок железа без души и собственного сознания. Это так абсурдно, что даже в голос произнести страшно. Даже подумать страшно. Но даже не думая об этом, Джено просто чувствует.

Ко всему прочему добавляются сны. Скомканные, прерывистые. В них Ренджун сначала убивает, а потом целует Джено, а потом снова убивает. Много крови, она красная как и глаза Джено, когда он за всем этим наблюдает. А потом чувствует горячие губы на своих губах. Эти сны выбивают его из реальности, губят его.

Джено честно пытается забыть.

Но тоска становится невыносимой и Джено, проклиная себя, просит Джонни вернуть робота. 

Вернуть Ренджуна.

Он возвращается, такой живой (Джено думает, что это самообман), такой… родной. Что за глупости? 

Они сидят за кухонным столом, на часах уже далеко за полночь, но Джено не в силах оторвать взгляд от чужого лица. Он ищет хоть что-то живое. Малейший признак, что Ренджун это что-то больше, чем холодильник или тостер.

Не находит и это отдаётся тупой болью внутри.

На что он надеялся? Неужели на то, что часть его снов станет — реальностью.

Глупый, глупый Джено.

Разве что только часть с убийствами. Это единственное, что Ренджун должен делать. Никак не любить Джено. Не обнимать и целовать. Убивать. — Что ты чувствуешь, Ренджун?

Чёрные глаза пустые, в них нет эмоций, нет ничего.

И это горькая правда, Джено уже жалеет, что вернул его. Потому что любые их отношения — обман. Подделка. Неудачная копия настоящей любви. — Джено, — кажется это впервые, когда Хуан называет его по имени, — как я могу что-то чувствовать?

Джено думает, что ему чудится, но он слышит едва различимые нотки грусти. У него просто едет крыша. Ли сдаётся и перегибается через стол. Целует Ренджуна так отчаянно, как никогда и горько улыбается, когда тот отвечает. Отвечает как обычный человек, немного дрожащими губами.  
— Тебя и этому учили?

Ренджун не отвечает, только целует с новой силой и Джено проклинает себя, потому что чужие губы кажутся такими тёплыми и живыми. Самообман. Ренджун наверняка действует по инструкции и никаких чувств просто нет.

Это он тут такой дурак. Неужели верит в такую любовь?

Джено медленно отстраняется и пристально смотрит в любимое лицо. По щеке Ренджуна вдруг бежит кристально чистая слезинка и Джено срывает крышу. Он хватает чужие плечи, трясёт сильно и очень громко кричит.  
— Ты не умеешь плакать! Слышишь меня?! Ты чёртово железо!

Он сгребает тощее тело в крепкую охапку и задыхается от немых рыданий. Когда он стал таким жалким? Когда он привязался к роботу? Когда он стал зависеть от Ренджуна? Когда это стало нормальным? — Вы не должны быть таким эмоциональным, Господин Ли, — механический голос почему-то дрожит, Джено проклинает всё на свете.

Себя, свои чувства. Ренджуна, Джонни, Тэёна. Он весь мир проклинает и хочет просто разрыдаться от бессилия.

Джено медленно отпускает Ренджуна, съезжает по стенке и закрывает лицо. Ренджун смотрит на него слишком долго, а потом идёт заваривать чай. 

Роботы не имеют эмоций, роботы не умеют чувствовать. Роботы не умеют любить.

Но Джено отчётливо видел чужие слезы. И пусть это будет самообманом. Пусть он будет влюблённым и глупым.  
Но Ренджун рядом и он отвечает на поцелуи. Совсем как человек, об остальном думать не стоит. 

Ренджун почти человек и Джено готов закрывать глаза на «почти» всю свою чёртову жизнь.


End file.
